A Rito's Love
by LanguageArtist732
Summary: Aryll: A young girl searching for her brother, who happens to be the Hero of Legends. Komali: A young Rito prince struggling to come to terms with his role. When they fall for each other, can their relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1: Association by Famliy

**Author's Note: ****Here's to hoping you all enjoy this quirky, funny and mostly romantic story of two cute characters. ****In this story, I imagined they two to be a little older. It just seemed weird to have them find love at such an early age ... Anyways,**

**~ENJOY!~**

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Son, this is a proud moment for the Rito tribe."<em>

_His father stood over him with a large smile glued to his beaked face. The chief set his feathered hand on Komali's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. Komali never noticed his father had yellow eyes- so unlike his own ruby coloured ones._

"_It is time for you, as a young prince, to earn your wings from the Great Valoo." Even after his father's hand left his shoulder, Komali still felt the weight of it, a heavy reminder of the pressure that had been placed on him._

_All Komali could do was nod. He would not let his uncertainty show in front of his father. It would only bring disgrace upon him and his tribe- The one he would someday have to be in charge of._

_The current Chieftain of the Rito tribe waltzed around the small room waving his arms extravagantly speaking of the "privilege" and "great honour bestowed upon him" and so on and so forth. It looked like some kind of poorly choreographed dance to Komali._

_Komali rolled his eyes (with no notice from his father) as he continued to tell of the ceremony that would take place at the time of receiving his wings; a speech the young boy had heard multiple times, almost to the point of memorization. _

"LIIINK!"

The Prince was jolted out of his memory by the sound of his bedroom door being flung open.

His head snapped up to the blonde head that had found its way into his room. The body that this pig-tailed head belonged to remained hidden behind the door.

The girl surveyed the room, and upon seeing the boy sitting cross-legged on his bed, her eyes widened. She blushed as she attempted to duck out of the room.

"Sorry. Sorry. I was just looking for someone. I didn't know ... Sorry. ... uh ... sorry!"

"Wait!" Komai stopped the girl from leaving just in time.

She paused and popped her head back into the room, this time hesitantly meeting his eyes.

"Did you say you were looking for Link?"

The girl only nodded, and took another futile attempt at escape.

"Won't you come in? Please?" Komali was interested in this girl's relationship with Link. Link was the acclaimed "hero" of the Ritos. He had gone on a quest to calm the Great Valoo, who was currently in an uproar. It would do Komali good to hear what this "hero" was all about, after all, his soon-to-be tribe was in this guy's hands.

After a moment of "hmms" and "haws", the girl finally stepped carefully into his room and closed the door slowly with a quiet _click._

"Come, sit." Komali invited the girl to have a seat on his bed with a pat. She made her way across the short span of space, past colourful traditional tapestries that adorned the Prince's room.

Her steps were careful. He could tell she wasn't comfortable with his presence. But she eventually lowered herself onto the very far edge of the bed. Komali knew she wouldn't tell him upfront, so he began their conversation.

"So ... you know Link?" The girl nodded.

"... And you want to talk to him?" Again a nod. This was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated.

He tried a different approach.

"Would you like me to tell you where he is?" At this the girl looked taken-aback and nodded vigorously.

"Then you need to speak up. I ask you once again: you know Link?"

"He's my brother."

* * *

><p>~LanguageArtist732~ (a.k.a Senya732) :) Letting you know!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to My Humble Abode

** ~ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>"He's my brother."<p>

Such a simple, simple statement. But what an incredible meaning. The hero's sister. He was sitting with the legendary hero's sister. This could mean so much to his reputation. He could finally live up to the greatness that his father expected of him. The thought made him tremble.

"Ah ... so you are her. It is a pleasure to meet you. What did you say your name was?"

"Aryll." _Aryll._ A fitting name. There was a musical quality about it, and her voice made it come alive.

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself Aryll? You must've come a long way just to find your brother."

A nod. Oh, boy. Not this again. Another change of tactics.

"You must be curious about me. My name's Komali. I'm son of the Chieftain of the Rito tribe here on Dragon Roost Island. Link and I are ... uh ... friends. We met and he is doing a little bit of a favour for me right now. Your brother has gone on quite an adventure at the moment, and won't be back anytime soon."

" ... oh ..." Komali wasn't sure why, but the disappointment on the girl's face almost killed him. Why did it affect him so much? He didn't do anything deliberately to hurt her.

Komali stood up and walked around the bed to where Aryll was sitting. He held out his hand to her.

"In the meantime, why don't I show you around the island?" What had possessed him to say _that_? He hadn't been out of his room in days, and this young girl had driven him to change with just a single look. What was even stranger was he didn't regret asking her. The thought of talking with her more propelled him. It must just be because of his potential reputation. That _had_ to be it.

She stared hard at his hand for a long moment, before setting hers delicately in his. He was responsible for her now, and for the first time in his life, Komali was overjoyed at the idea of responsibility.

They made their way down the corridor leading to the lobby, hand-in-hand, and emerged into the bustling room. Aryll's hand closed tighter on his and she gravitated closer to him. Wide eyes portrayed her curiosity; Komali liked this quality about her.

He was so occupied at examining his new companion that he didn't recognize the eyes that fell on him. The whole island hushed and stopped; the prince had finally emerged from his chambers.

Gradually everyone resumed their business, and as the two children passed the other Rito, they were greeted and occasionally bowed to. The attention didn't bother Komali, he was used to the customs and activity of the island. Aryll on the other hand, seemed completely out of her element.

Her eyes darted to the mail carriers who rushed past. They widened at the height of the ceiling. She jumped at a Rito who bumped her as he made his rounds. She shrunk at the guards who stood on each side of the Chieftain's doorway. Everything was brand new to her, and Komali loved it.

To take her mind off it all, Komali introduced Aryll to the mail-sorting area, where the most popular activity was to beat the clock when sorting. She was a natural. Her smile made him smile, and they both were beaming by the time they had seen the entire building.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Sides of the Same Coin

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>Finally they made their way outside.<p>

It was late afternoon, and Komali could feel the excitement of the day begin to wind down. The sky was a caramel colour, and the sun became a bright orange sphere on the horizon. Gulls cried in the distance, making their way back to their nests for the evening. Only a few crabs remained on the coast, and they scuttled away as the two calmly walked past. Their paces matched, and although they no longer held hands, Komali could still feel a strong connection between them.

"So ... you're Link's brother eh?" Komali began awkwardly. He still needed information from this girl, and now that he felt the guilt of earlier fade, he was going to get it.

"Yes. He and I live with our grandma on a distant island. Wow ... I haven't been there in a while. I sure miss her ..."

Oh, so now she was willing to talk. But, this could come in handy.

"Oh? Why did you leave?"

"Well, it wasn't on purpose. I was kidnapped. By a giant bird. It was ... awful. I was taken to some sort of ... uh ... _fortress_, where me and two other girls were imprisoned..."

Ah, yes. Komali had heard of this story. The girl who got captured and dragged away by a massive bird. But from what island he couldn't remember. The mail-carrier Quill had brought back news and conveyed it to the whole tribe. But that was months ago ... could this really be her?

"So what brought you to Dragon Roost?"

"Well, after I managed to escape, I wandered the Great Sea for a while, and heard about a young boy, clad in green who was on a mission to save his sister. Well now, doesn't that sound like someone you know? So I took gossip like air and lived off every word I could, finally finding my way here. It was on Greatfish Isle I believe, where a nice goron merchant gave me some advice. He said "Look for the Island where the winged-ones live. The hero will always slay the dragon, it's written in every fairytale." Although I had no idea what he meant at the time, I took it to heart and thanked him. I had my destination." Aryll smiled and turned to face him, "I guess I found it eh?"

"Yeah. ... Why _are _you looking for your brother though?" The two friends (if he dare call them that) stopped walking and were facing one another now.

"Umm ... He doesn't exactly_ know_ I escaped. He was coming to rescue me. I guess I just didn't like the thought of leaving fate into somebody else's hands, you know?"

Komali started at this statement. He _did_ know. _The Rito's fate in Link's hands_.

"And the worst part is" she continued, "is that I don't know what to do now. I can't bear the thought of having to take care of my grandmother myself. What if something happens to her? I'd never admit it to Link, but I'm still just a child. I don't like to admit it but, I am. And if Link leaves permanently ..."

"It will be your responsibility" Komali finished. She knew him so well. It was as if she was reading his mind.

"Exactly. What if Link were to be hurt trying to rescue me? It will be all my fault! I don't want him to worry about me ... " By this time Aryll was practically in tears, but she held them back well, he gave her credit.

_All my fault._ Komali's anxiety came from the fear of having to lead the Ritos, and letting them down. This was his fears, all contained in this petite girl's body, and he admired her for her courage. She was not sulking as he had been. This was true strength and independence.

"I – " Komali was cut off by a deafening roar coming from the very top of the island; the home of the Great Valoo. They both whipped around to gaze up at the source.

Komali squinted at the mountaintop, hoping to catch a glimpse of what had transpired. He heard Aryll gasp and saw that she had pulled out a small telescope and was looking through it. Clearly he was missing out ...

Komali took one more attempt at trying to see something, but this time he didn't have to look hard: a massive boulder came hurtling down the cliff side, aimed directly at Aryll. It didn't take a telescope to see the danger she was in.

Aryll's eyes bugged, and she shrieked as Komali leaped at her, sending both of them tumbling to the sand. The ground shook as the boulder hit its mark, rolling to a stop some distance away. A small _crack_ could be heard as the boulder settled in place.

They lie there for a moment, breathing steadily. Komali stood up, and began to brush his robes off. He helped Aryll to her feet, who was still shaking with shock. She snapped out of it as she looked at her empty hands.

"My telescope ... I must've dropped it ... " She looked about frantically, and Komali froze as he realized what the cracking noise had been. Aryll's realization soon followed, and her shoulders slumped. Concern covered her face, as she saw the shattered lens in her once flawless telescope.

Another quake followed and it unbalanced them, making them wobble on their feet.

"Come on. It's not safe out here. Let's get inside." Komali suggested and took Aryll's hand once more.


	4. Chapter 4: Hero or Enemy?

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>The dim of the room made Komali take a moment to focus on the events that were happening.<p>

The floor shook with such violence that many Ritos were tripping and stumbling around, others gripping tightly to a stable object for safety. Panic was plastered to Aryll's face as she grabbed Komali's arm to avoid falling down.

Then all at once the island went silent, and everything was once again still.

All around confusion and questions were being exchanged, none with the desired answers.

Out of the chaos came a small boy, wielding a sword and shield. He looked exhausted and was covered in battle wounds, purple bruises already forming on his pale skin. Dried blood clung to the ends of his hair, which seemed to be singed.

He descended the great staircase that ran along the west wall, sheathing his weapon along the way.

Realizing the significance of his presence, the Rito exploded into a cheer of relief and happiness. His quest had been a success.

The hero made his way through the crowd of hollering Ritos, directly to where his father stood. They shook hands, and the boy was congratulated and thanked.

Aryll had been silent the whole time. Then ...

"LINK!"

Komali was forgotten as Aryll sped from his side to her brother.

Link turned with a puzzled expression on his face, but that was replaced with surprise and joy when he saw his little sister. He flung his arms wide, ready to embrace her.

Their reunion was celebrated with a round of applause from the tribe, every Rito smiling, but none as big as Aryll herself.

There was a questioning in Link's eyes, but one could easily see that those questions would wait.

Komali felt a pang of jealousy, but that was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Medli, the Great Valoo's attendant, was standing behind him, holding a small red orb in her hands. It was his grandmother's pearl. _Din's Pearl_. It was one of his most treasured possessions, and he had promised it to the hero if he were to complete his quest. She must have gotten it from his room.

Medli held the pearl to out to Komali with a smile and a stare that said "you promised". He reluctantly took it and marched over the two siblings.

Link's face calmed from a beaming grin, to one that showed respect and gratefulness. Congratulations and thank-yous were exchanged, and although he now admired the hero, he was also envious of Link's arm draped across Aryll's shoulder as they waltzed out of the building together.

Aryll had only eyes for her big brother and she gazed up at him with pride.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>Link had already boarded his boat and was waving to the tribe, who had gathered on shore to see him off.<p>

The sun was setting fully now, and the orange of earlier dimmed to a dull red, colouring the clouds pink. It seemed to hover on the horizon, waiting for the farewells.

Aryll was standing on the sand, one hand on the side of the boat, bracing herself to climb on. Link extended a hand to her.

"WAIT!" Komali cried, and wondered why he was doing this to himself – again. His feet thudded the ground as he raced to Aryll's side. Link gave them a moment and became distracted by a Rito who insisted on asking him for every detail of his adventure.

"I thought you weren't going to say goodbye" she said with a sad smile.

"I have something to give you." Komali forced himself to breath steadily so he didn't sound out-of-breath. He didn't want their last goodbye to be ruined.

"Close your eyes" Aryll did as she was told. Komali walked behind her and wrapped something around her neck, securing it with a knot at the back.

"What do you think?"

Aryll opened her eyes and looked down at her gift and reached for it. In her hand was a necklace with intricately carved symbols on it. A heart-shaped wooden pendant dangled from the centre. It was beautiful.

Aryll was speechless.

"Thank-you" she managed to whisper, but Komali had already gone. She scanned the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but Komali had already made it to the look-out. He stood on the rock jutting out over the Great Sea and watched as the small boat floated out to sea, with Aryll's gaze locked on the island behind her.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost in the Mail

_**Author's Note: Important! Throughout the rest of the story, the viewpoint from which character perspective you read changes. There are some chapters that are posted twice, but that have a different character's perspective: one from Komali's, the other from Aryll. I'll probably in some way identify whose it's from. Any questions or confusion please feel free to ask, but y'all are a smart bunch, you should be able to figure it out! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>Aryll was sitting on her front porch, soaking in the morning sun. Link had gone to the neighbours to help out, and she had some alone time before her grandmother finished eating breakfast.<p>

It had only been recently that she arrived back home. Everything was much the same. Her and her brother were greeted joyously by the local townspeople. Her grandma was the first one she embraced. Relief washed over her; she knew now she was safe at home.

Her and Link stayed up late that night, and the following nights, trying to piece together all that they knew. They sat in hushed whispers and candlelight, hoping to gather some lost piece of information vital to their understanding. It was nice to discuss it with someone, and it would remain their secret. Only vague descriptions were passed among their friends. It would worry their grandma too much.

When Aryll arrived in her story at Dragon Roost Island, she hesitated. She didn't really know what her and Komali's relationship was.

Aryll was given a chance in the present moment to find out the answer to that very question.

Her eyes left the horizon, where her thoughts had formed among the waves. She casually glanced around her home island, when her gaze fell upon the mailman. Not just any mailman though. This was Quill, the Rito who had delivered mail across the Great Sea and to her home for what seemed to be forever to Aryll. Some of her best memories came from waking up early to get the mail and run it directly to her grandma. Quill would often give her it with a smile thinking she was cute, and over time, they had gotten to know each other well.

Aryll cocked her head and slowly a mischievous grin formed on her face as the memory gave her an idea.

She meandered over to Quill with as much innocence as she could muster, and brightly greeted the Rito.

"Hi Quill!"

Quill stood before the red mailbox with a handful of mail. A letter was halfway in the mailbox when he stopped and turned to face Aryll as she approached him.

"Oh, hi Aryll." He smiled warmly at her, and eyed her suspiciously. He knew she was up to something.

"Uh ... so ... How are things back home since I left?" she asked nonchalantly. He eyes never met the Rito's.

Quill's smile just widened. It might have been her fidgeting feet, her hands wringing one another, or maybe Quill was just that smart, but something gave her away. He held out a small envelope to her and winked, all-knowingly. Then he turned and took flight, leaving her to ponder the meaning of his strange behaviour.

The envelope was pristine; Quill had never failed to deliver one undamaged. Aryll ran her fingers along the edges, following the detailed designs bordering it; the same ones that adorned her necklace.

She dug her toes into the soft sand of the beach, and sat down by the water with her precious item, gripping it to ensure the breeze, or anyone else, wouldn't steal it away

Slowly her fingers slipped beneath the folds of the opening. There they rested for a moment.

Concern filled her as she questioned the reasoning for the letter. Is it possible he never wanted to see her again? What if something terrible happened?

She shook her head to clear the negative thoughts from her mind.

_Let's just do this._

The slight crack of the opening envelope seemed to echo as Aryll pulled the folded piece of paper from its encasement.

The letter read:

_I GOT THEM._

It was scrawled neatly in the center of the page.

What could it _mean_? That meant absolutely _nothing_ to her.

Aryll frantically flipped the page over, upside down, back, forth. Anything that would reveal some hidden meaning to her. Her last resort was to wrench open the empty envelope, and search it for forgotten contents.

Aryll was so upset that she didn't notice the small brown feather drift out from the open envelope and float away in the wind.


	7. Chapter 7: A Surprise Visit

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~ENJOY!~**

_~Aryll's Point of View~_

* * *

><p>Aryll had almost given up on Komali, until the day he arrived.<p>

She was standing on the look-out of Outset Island; it was her favourite spot.

Often she had stood like this, gazing out with her telescope at the seagulls, who often came to visit her.

But that was before her kidnapping.

Now there was no telescope; there were no visits from gulls. They looked at her with sad black eyes that asked "_where did you go? You left us"_ but kept their distance.

They seemed to share the sadness resonating from her. Komali's letter hadn't left her mind, and it bothered her.

Once again his face filled her mind as she gazed out to sea, and her eyes clouded over with memory of him. Distractedly, her hand felt for the necklace around her neck. Why she still wore it she'll never know, but it soothed her to trace the pattern of the heart, while her mind wandered.

She did notice, however, that the island noise seemed to increase. More and more seagulls flocked to the platform and the calls flooded her ears.

Aryll searched the skies for the cause of the disturbance, and she wished terribly for her telescope. Then her eyes met something that couldn't be missed.

A large brown bird-like figure was headed directly towards the platform where she stood.

Aryll squinted and noticed the odd flight pattern this bird had. After observing the gulls for so many years, she could immediately tell this bird was foreign to the island.

As it approached, the figure became much larger, and clearer.

At first Aryll was overcome with shock, then confusion, then fury, then delight. All of the emotions swept over her as she saw him for the first time airborne.

She felt dizzy so she shut her eyes against the figure that must have been an illusion.

But when she opened them again there he was, standing tall and proud directly in front of her.

He looked so different; could someone change that much in such a short time?

He had changed his robes to a maroon colour, and his hair was much longer. What really struck Aryll was the wings that cascaded from his arms to the ground.

She gaped.

Komali smiled shyly.

"Hi Aryll."

Aryll snapped out of her shock, and frowned at him. Why had he waited so long to visit her?

Komali shifted uncomfortably.

"I brought you something." He said it as a suggestion, and handed a cylindrical package to her. She reached out to take it. Their fingers brushed.

Unwrapping the gift, Aryll found herself staring down at a perfect replica of her broken telescope.

"I hope you like it. I mean it was hard to find all the pieces and such, but after the shell was found, the lens needed replacing, but with a coat of paint and ..."

Komali's voice faded into a solid background noise. Aryll was overcome with gratification and tears welled in her eyes.

" ... it looked like it had been pretty damaged, but I think it looks the same now. Did you see the detailing? It's just like ... _oof_!"

Aryll had practically tackled Komali as she hugged him. Komali just smiled and held her. The tears were flowing freely now and Aryll embraced him tighter.

"I'm sorry." Komali stroked her blond hair. "I would've come sooner but there was the whole ceremony thing and ... Come on, I'll show you."

And with that Komali took Aryll by the hand and lead her down the ladder to the dock below, where they walked hand-in-hand up the path to the cliffs that over-looked the island.


	8. Chapter 8: An Accident Waiting to Happen

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~ENJOY!~**

_~Aryll's POV~_

* * *

><p>There are two main summits on Outset Island. They are joined by one long, rickety rope bridge, and they link the two halves of the island together. They seem to extend to the skies, and some say that they had once been used as a staircase by the Godesses to descend upon the first inhabitants of the island and bless them with seeds. The very top of these mountains have been worn away, however, and two very flat planes have been left behind; a forest has even found home on one of them. The first plane is the one most people visit; few dare cross the decaying bridge to the far one. From there one could see the entire island, and the Great Sea beyond. It is quite an exhausting walk, but if one took the time and effort, they are rewarded with a breathtaking view.<p>

Below the townsfolk could be seen carrying out their daily duties. None were aware of the couple who sat hand-in-hand with their feet dangling over the edge of the cliff.

"And that's basically what I've been up to." Komali summed up his elaborate story in a final concise statement.

"I had no idea the Rito tribe was so complex. I'm so proud of you." Aryll beamed. She was long past being angry at him. How could she when she knew he had been taking on the role of _Prince_ and being granted with _wings_. She felt special just sitting with him.

"And you didn't see the feather with the letter?"

"No. I must've lost it ..." Aryll's face fell.

"That's okay," Komali swept his hand over his new wings and produced a downy feather. He reached out to her and interwove it into her necklace. "This one's not getting away!"

Aryll blushed and rubbed the feather between her thumb and forefinger. Her eyes softened as she felt the unique feeling of something so incredibly soft.

It was silent for a few moments; not a bad silence, just one that allowed them to reflect on life, and gather their thoughts.

Then Aryll spoke.

"How did you get that letter to me? I didn't think you knew where I lived." It was an honest question, one that hadn't occurred to her until now.

"Us Rito's have our ways" Komali winked; Aryll remembered the odd behaviour of the mailman from earlier.

"Quill!" the two said together. Komali laughed; his laugh was like a birdsong.

Aryll shook her head and sighed.

"You mean Quill knows about ... us?"

"Aryll, you'll soon learn that Quill knows _everything_ about _everyone_. He's like the 'Ultimate People Encyclopaedia of the Great Sea'. You could fill the Great Sea twice over with the gossip he's heard".

Aryll laughed so hard that she practically slipped from the edge. The sharp intake of breath told Komali that she was about to fall and he quickly caught her arm and brought her upright again, pulling her to her feet as well.

"Are you okay?" he asked, examining her for any damage, although Aryll wasn't sure there was any logic in that.

Aryll gazed over the edge of the cliff she almost fell from; she noticed a few stones had been jarred loose and they continued to fall, landing in the water below, leaving just noticeable ripples behind. That had almost been her.

_Was she okay?_

Komali was holding both of her hands in his and was worried about her, after he had just recued her – She was a little more than okay.

"Yeah, just a little shaken" she gave him a weak smile, and walked towards the centre of the plane, leading Komali with her, "Now come away from there. We've gotten lucky once, it might not happen again. I mean, I _know _how clumsy you are"

She used the joke to lighten Komali's worry, and sure enough, the concern left his face as he said, "Doesn't matter. I can be as clumsy as I want. Rito, remember?" He emphasized his statement by waving his arms and taking a step towards the edge where Aryll almost fell.

"Okay, okay. You've made your point. Now seriously, come back." Aryll was smiling but her eyes showed worry.

Komali could tell he had struck a cord, and an idea formed.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fall: Komali's View

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~ENJOY!~**

~Komali's POV~

* * *

><p><em>Time for some fun<em>.

He took another step backwards.

"Komali ..." Aryll used a threatening tone.

Another step.

"Stop!" She extended her arm, then dropped it. "You wouldn't ..." Her eyes narrowed.

One more step and he was on the edge.

"Come back here this instant!"

_This is just too good to pass up_.

Komali made a huge display of pretending to lose his balance, making mock faces of fright and saying "oooh nooo Aryll, look at how close I am!"

Aryll had no words left, she just whimpered.

Then he fell.

The scream that Aryll let out was muted by the gush of wind that Komali heard as he fell.

He laughed at the thought of the brilliant joke he had just played. It was a success. But that was only the half of it. Now he needed to make it back to her – alive.

His natural instincts took over as he fell, and he spread his wings at the most opportune moment – just enough time to rise again with the updraft, but far enough fallen so that it looked real.

He gave himself style points for the dive, and glided around the peak a bit before deciding to actually head back for Aryll.

Adding to his entertainment he did a few backwards loops and twirls.

The air currents were excellent around this area – no wonder so many gulls had chosen this island as home. It was funny – before he got his wings, he never noticed such things as that. All that had mattered was the games he could play and all his childish _wants_. He had grown so much, and matured in mind as well as body.

_Alright, the fun's over_.

He knew he was going to get an earful when he got back, but his boyish instincts told him it was worth it.

Tilting his body sharply to the left, he glided easily towards the island and the small blond figure standing on it.


	10. Chapter 10: The Fall: Aryll's View

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~ENJOY!~**

~Aryll's POV~

* * *

><p>Then he fell.<p>

Aryll forgot all about her own safety as she flung herself to the edge and landed belly to the ground. She reached out after him, but Komali was way beyond her grasp, plummeting towards the water at an incredible speed.

She hadn't realized she had screamed until it was interrupted by massive sobbing.

She stood and tried to catch her breath. But he was gone. He. Was. _Gone_.

The world became unfocused as she tried to grasp the idea.

Then all become clear again as she saw something unbelievable rising into her view.

_He can fly? Of _course _he can fly you dolts!_

She felt so angry at herself for letting herself be fooled, but even angrier at him for tricking her.

What had she honestly expected? That this morning had been a dream? Well, actually, yeah she had. It had all sort of just melted away when he took her hands and led her away. Then the idea had just seemed ridiculous.

But now?

Now he was in the air, effortlessly displaying his talent, and it was amazing.

It took the breath away from her. All her life she had dreamed of flying with the seagulls. It had been a fantasy of hers, and when she was a kid, she would play pretend and run around acting like a bird. And now there was a boy who could actually to that and more. The jealousy only lasted a moment as Komali broke her thought with a slight thud of landing.

She was embarrassed because of her gullibility, and so she decided to hold back on his punishment –

for the time being.


	11. Chapter 11: Hatching a Plan Again

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~ENJOY!~**

~Komali's POV~

* * *

><p>Slowly he descended back to the ground.<p>

Komali braced himself for the lecture he had expected – but there was none.

For a second he thought he had really hurt her, so he asked timidly, "What? No 'You scared me you imbecile'?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Not even 'you moron'?"

"No. ... Just, I'm glad you're safe."Aryll hugged Komali tightly, and he hugged her back, knowing that the statement was sincere.

"You're not mad?"

Aryll looked up at him.

"Well, I didn't say that now did I?" she smirked.

Komali loved that she was so forgiving. She definitely understood him and his humour.

"Come with me then."

Turns out the ideas just kept coming that day, because his brain had just hatched another plan, equally as brilliant as the last.

_The last one went well, let's give this one a shot as well shall we? I've got nothing to lose!_

Aryll looked startled.

"What?"

"Come. With. Me."

He held out his hand to her, with a questioning look.

If she said yes, this was going to be the most fun he'd ever had.


	12. Chapter 12: The Flight Plan

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~ENJOY!~**

~Aryll's POV~

* * *

><p>"Come with me then."<p>

The statement caught her off guard.

What exactly did he mean?

"What?"

"Come. With. Me."

He couldn't really possibly mean what she thought he meant. It wasn't possible. But there he stood with a hand extended, ready to whisk her away on an adventure.

She decided to pry a little bit, just to assure herself.

"And where would we be going?"

"Anywhere you want! You, me and the wide open sky. What do you say?" This time he rushed over to her and grabbed her hands and gestured to the horizon, using a free hand to scan the air. She could tell by the way his eyes sparkled that he wasn't joking. This was something he really wanted to do.

What really was she afraid of? Leaving her family? No, Link was here for her Grandma. Plus, they'd be back... right?

And as for flying? Well that would be a dream come true.

Then there was falling.

Aryll gulped.

"You're serious?"

Komali just smiled and nodded. "_Anywhere_."

Slowly he lead her to the edge of the cliff, and placed her hands on his shoulders, so that she stood behind him.

"You hold on tight okay?"

His voice was so gentle, so affectionate, that Aryll nodded, with eyes wide. She leaned close to him and carefully Komali lifted her onto his back. _Such strength ..._

"You ready?"

Again a silent nod. Then, realizing he probably couldn't see her, she whispered "yes..."

In an instant they were airborne.

It happened so fast. They were falling, and Aryll's stomach felt as though it had shot into her throat. Her hair whipped around. The wind scorched her cheeks and she shut her eyes to stop them from watering. There was no time to react; somehow Komali was able to though.

He shifted and in a moment Aryll felt his body relax, and everything stopped. All that was left was a subtle breeze and hush of wind.

At first she was tense, unsure how to cope with the fact that she was flying, but as she watched Komali's wings flap up and down slowly, she began to submit to the feeling of delight.

It was more comfortable than she had thought, and eventually she snuggled in closer to him, enjoying every moment of her ride.

This was a dream come true. The thought of going _anywhere_ and _everywhere_ with him seemed to become more and more appealing to her as they drifted along, her home becoming farther and farther away.


	13. Chapter 13: A Charted Path

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~ENJOY!~**

~Komali's POV~

* * *

><p>She was weightless to him.<p>

He just concentrated on his flying, and she seemed to just flow with his movements; naturally.

At first it was awkward; she was stiff as a board. He laughed as she gasped as they fell, but over time she had gotten used to the activity, and the fear seemed to vanish.

He loved the way her head fit perfectly into the space between his neck and shoulder. They were perfect together; she made this the best flight he ever had.

As she settled, Komali was able to focus on navigation. At first he really had no idea where they were going; it was just an experiment. Then he knew exactly where he wanted to take her.

_West. _No, that's wasn't the way. It was _north._ He quickly thanked the Godesses for his Rito's internal compass and altered his angle so that the couple swivelled a full 90 degrees.

Feeling his cheeks turn red with embarrassment, Komali felt Aryll readjust herself and begged she had not noticed his navigational error.

But now they were on track, and _anywhere_ soon became _somewhere_.


	14. Chapter 14: Shopping Spree

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~ENJOY!~**

~Komali's POV~

* * *

><p>Cyclops Reef is located just north-east of Outset Island. Further north-east than that is Windfall Island: a bustling, highly populated island, home to a schoolhouse, a bar, shops, and even an auction house. However, the most famous landmark is its magnificent windmill attached to the lighthouse there.<p>

This was their destination. Komali wanted nothing more to share a day with Aryll in the midst of all the action of the city.

It had been a surprise to Aryll where they landed, but she was overjoyed as well. After the excitement of their flight, along with the thrill of the upcoming day, Aryll felt the need to take it slow for a while.

They took a stroll along the beach together, just as they did on the day they met; different beach, same Great Sea. They were always connected. It was odd how their footprints started; it looked as though they had fallen from the sky, and landed on the beach ... which in a way they had. It looked strange nonetheless, as there was no beginning to their trail.

Then adventure followed. The couple travelled from shop to shop, just to examine their wares, or to find a bargain. The 'oohs' and 'aahhs' that came from Aryll as they entered the extravagant auction house made Komali smile. It even enticed him to participate, despite many objections from Aryll. They laughed the whole way through, and eventually were asked to leave for "disrupting the civility of the sale".

That didn't deter them from having a good time among the artwork in the art gallery. A nice man named Lenzo was more than delighted to share information about each of the pictures, taken by none other than himself. Komali had a hard time understanding him, as his beard was full and thick, muffling his words. Eventually Komali zoned out and instead watched Arylls eyes twinkle as she listened to the stories of foreign lands and magic.

The best part of the entire day was when the Aryll came across a quaint stall just outside the town bar. It didn't have an abundance of items, but it did have an assortment. There were sails, statues, and flowers for sale, among others.

The shopkeeper was an awkward fellow. He seemed to be prepared for a drastic cold-snap, as he had donned a fur-lined jacket and hood. But he was friendly enough.

As Aryll discussed the origins of a colourful flower with the shopkeeper (who they learned was named Zunari), Komali examined the rest of his stall. Then something caught his eye. It was a tall, wooden statue, and he recognized the patterns on its surface: they were those of his tribe. He had heard of Rito trading their carvings across the Great Sea, but had never imagined one could've found its way here. But there it stood, with markings that the shopkeeper himself probably didn't understand, and an impulse hit him.

"I'd like to buy that." Komali pointed to the object in question.

"That? Hmm ... sure. If you have 200 rupees!" Zunari must've been very proud of this artefact to price it that high, but then again come to think of it, it _was_ hand-carved.

"I'll take it!" Aryll began to protest, explaining that she could help out with the cost 'as a gift' or to at least choose a decently priced item, but Komali simply shrugged it off. Money didn't matter when you were a prince.

Zunari took it off the shelf, set it on the counter and slid it over to Komali.

"This is a hand-carved, original piece from the Rito tribe, all the way from Dragon Roost Island ..." he eyed Komali up and down, "But you already knew that didn't you?"

Komali thanked the man and paid him, and the two left with their new possession in hand, Komali smiling ear-to-ear.


	15. Chapter 15: Deciphering a Relationship

**_DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved._**

**~ENJOY!~**

~General POV~

* * *

><p>They faced the sea together.<p>

Komali and Aryll sat together on a bench, watching the sunset. The bench was positioned a few feet just before the land ended and plummeted at least 20 metres to the Sea below.

Komali's prize sat in a crowned-shaped pedestal before them.

The salty air and crashing waves made Aryll sleepy, and she rested her head on Komali's shoulder.

"Komali?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What do those symbols mean? On the statue. You can read them, can't you?" She had been curious to know ever since she heard it was from his homeland.

"Sure I can. This one here," he pointed to one near the base, "means _luck_. And that one there," another gesture, "is _happiness_... Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering ... what about that one?" A complex wavy symbol was placed at the top, "It's the same as the one on my necklace!" Her hand flew to the said object and examined it.

Komali laughed lightly.

"Oh that one? That one is ... _love_."

Aryll blushed in delight and lay her head back down on Komali, her hand still grasped around her gift.

Komali put his arm around her and they snuggled in closer to one another, as the sun sank beneath the horizon and the stars began to appear.


	16. Epilogue

**_DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved._**

**~ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>The sky was speckled with stars that night. The moon was full, almost bright enough to cause shadows to be cast around the island of Windfall.<p>

Aryll's hair seemed to glow with moonlight, and Komali's feathered wings glistened in it.

The height didn't bother either of them. They just listened to the peace of the night as they made their way around the windmill, in a makeshift seat, just big enough for the two to fit comfortably in.

If one were to tear their gaze away from the brilliant sky that night, and turn it towards the lighthouse, they may have noticed the silhouette of the couple that allowed their lips to meet for the first time.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for those of you who stuck with it to the end! I thought it was kinda cute! Tried my best anyways. Hope you enjoyed the AryllxKomali coupling!<p> 


End file.
